


【山组】微型摄像头

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 鲛岛社长的暗恋进行时。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 翔智/ SO  
> 剧中角色：樱井翔（主播）X鲛岛零治

“社长——”  
  
“等等。”  
  
“社长！”  
  
“干什么！？”  
  
鲛岛零治的双眼艰难从电脑屏幕中移开，满脸不耐烦地双手交叉撑在桌上，抬头看站在面前已经十分钟有余的村冲秘书。  
  
村冲深呼吸一口气，忍住拍桌教训陷入不明所以的恋爱中的自家社长，一次短时间的采访就让社长变成这样，就不能省省心让她不那么操心。  
  
看在社长是初恋的份上，村冲最终按耐住拉扯鲛岛摇晃醒人的欲望，抬手将手中密封的牛皮纸袋放在办公桌中央。  
  
“社长，这是您让我调查樱井主播预定的酒店和房间号。”  
  
鲛岛急忙把牛皮纸袋拆开掏出里面整理清晰明了的客人信息明细表，入住的时间和房号已经用彩色笔重点勾勒出来。  
  
“谢谢，村冲你去忙吧，这个月工资给你多加一半！”  
  
村冲翻了个白眼，好在鲛岛头也不抬将脑袋埋进纸张一目十行的记住重要信息没有看到，不然总该闹一会小脾气。  
  
“谢谢社长，以及当天晚上的安排已经帮你延后两日，到时我会将具体信息再一一与您核实。”  
  
鲛岛随意点点头，在村冲走出办公室时敲了敲手，“啊，村冲，帮我买几个微型摄像头，想拍我不在家时翔ちゃん在笼子里的可爱样子。”  
  
村冲含着一丝怀疑看鲛岛一副无辜的模样点头应声，提醒道：“社长如果有其他事情请第一时间告知我。”  
  
随着村冲走出办公室，鲛岛松了口气再次将注意力放在了电脑屏幕放大的视频上，痴痴笑着。  
  
翔さん今天的西装跟我是同个颜色呢。  
  
鲛岛手持餐叉，独自坐在昏暗的角落窥视着坐落在落地窗前享用晚餐的樱井翔，餐叉上牛排的酱汁顺着手柄滑进手心也没在意，满心欢喜地注视樱井翔吃到美味时眯眼微笑的模样。  
  
啊，翔さん的吃相好色气。  
  
喝红酒时下颚扬起露出的脖颈线条、舔嘴角不小心沾上酱汁的粉色舌尖、泛着油光咀嚼红肉的性感嘴唇、吃到美味而闪闪发亮的大眼睛，中国成语中的秀色可餐指的就是这样吧。  
  
鲛岛咽了咽唾沫，稍稍红着脸伴樱井吃东西的模样将盘中的食物放入嘴中，眼见人已经用口布擦拭嘴巴，鲛岛急忙吃下最后几口，鼓着一张塞满食物的脸对餐饮经理指手画脚企图让他明白自己的意思。  
  
“是说，刚才坐在125号桌的客人对牛排评价如何？”  
  
“客人说牛排的味道很棒很好吃，然后夸赞了社长您的品味。”笑的很意味深长就是了，餐饮经理咽下最后那句话，看着平日严肃的社长笑着走出西餐厅，步子很是轻快。  
  
鲛岛钻进后座，在石神和村冲诧异的目光下哼着民谣小调手指在膝盖处敲出节奏，在座位上换了几个姿势后忍不住那开心的要跳出来的情绪，双手扒在前座上，身体前仰，一副神秘兮兮的样子让两人不自觉凑近。  
  
“石神，村冲，我觉得翔さん对我有意思！”  
  
话音一落，石神险些将方向盘打错方向，村冲睁大眼睛盯着鲛岛认真眨眼的样子，终归没有说出一些让鲛岛悲观的话语，琢磨几秒抛出个疑问。  
  
“社长从哪里看出来的？”还有社长你没经本人同意这样称呼樱井主播真的好吗？  
  
“翔さん夸我对美食的品味好！重点是夸我的品味好！”  
  
看着鲛岛尾巴都要翘上天的样子，村冲叹了口气没有多说什么，在鲛岛要走进住宅时提醒道：“社长，您也许可以从料理方面跟樱井さん展开话题。”  
  
鲛岛胡乱点点头，挥手放两人回去后迈步走进浴室，哼着小调泡在牛奶浴中，在企图追求樱井后为了让自己每一处都展现的尤其完美鲛岛开始注重皮肤及身体的细节，以至于泡了个把月的牛奶浴，耗费的钱财另论，身体倒是隐隐有了一股奶香味。  
  
穿着松松垮垮的浴袍扑倒在柔软的大床上，鲛岛掏出平板点开监控软件，映入眼帘的是樱井赤裸着身体在房间的浴室里冲澡，抬手时隆起的肱二头肌及形状优美的背肌让鲛岛忍不住动了动身体换了个舒服的姿势看着。  
  
樱井站在花洒前，仰头让热水冲洒身体和头发，揉开的乳白泡沫顺着热水从上往下滑落最后消失在地漏处，额发被人撩起露出饱满的额头，裸露的胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，褐色的乳首挺立着，鲛岛不禁嫉妒那些能够沾湿樱井身体的热水，并夸赞自己挑选安放微型摄像头的位置，视线下移，樱井的手沾满沐浴乳揉搓出的泡沫覆上那从浓黑的密林搓洗，硕大的巨物软软垂在腿中，颜色不深不浅让鲛岛满意的笑出声。  
  
修长的手指移走到巨物处，浅浅几下揉搓让巨物从密林中苏醒，硬挺的阴茎被乳白泡沫包裹，颜色的反差和主人自慰的动作让鲛岛目不转睛地盯着，生怕眨眼后画面就消失不见。  
  
等到鲛岛回神才发现自己已经掏出勃起的阴茎随着樱井的节奏撸动，幻想着樱井的手在帮自己解决生理问题，鲛岛低声喘着趴在平板上方，双腿夹着轻而软的杯子摩擦产生更多的快感，原本就系的不是很紧的浴袍已经在鲛岛在床上扭动的动作下失去了遮掩的意义。  
  
“唔哼……零治……”  
  
等等，翔さん刚刚说了什么？  
  
鲛岛愣了愣停下了手中的动作，抿唇看着画面中的人正对着摄像头的方向撸动兴奋的硬物，沉浸在快感中喘息叫唤的人是他？  
  
樱井坐在浴缸旁的瓷砖上，手中高高昂起的硬物随着手的撸动摇摆，粗喘着偶尔发出几声压抑的闷哼，仿佛看到了摄像头的所在，半眯着眼直直看着摄像头快速撸动几下最后射出白浊。  
  
翔さん发现镜头了？  
  
鲛岛红着脸跟随樱井射了出来，部分白浊沾在了平板上，恰好处在樱井高潮后而发红的脸上。  
  
草草擦拭了被弄脏的屏幕和手上沾满的液体，鲛岛皱眉想了想自己当初安装的位置很是隐秘，一般人都发现不了，许是一个巧合。  
  
但是……盯着画面中已经清理完将自己浸泡在浴缸中闭目养神的樱井，鲛岛得意的在床上滚了圈，发泄后的身体显然有些疲累，加上加快速度完成工作后悄悄跟踪樱井的活让鲛岛紧绷的精神也有些犯困，小小打了个哈欠，鲛岛就这样衣衫不整的抱着平板入睡，睡前祈祷了三声希望梦中能够和樱井约会，最好还能嘿嘿嘿。


	2. 下

  
  
还是不要让社长知道和田近来在追求她好。村冲想了想没有把和田怪异举动的原因说出来，鲛岛别扭的关心村冲看在眼底，素来严谨的五官柔和了下来，对鲛岛笑着应是后走到宴会厅处迎接已经前来的和田。  
  
鲛岛西装革履，皮鞋锃亮，站在穿衣镜面前研究片刻挑选了一条酒红色的领带，领带夹在村冲的坚持下配了一个山风限量的白金金枪鱼样式。  
  
“和田さん终于对自己饭店不满意特地跑来我的饭店举行酒会了吗？”  
  
鲛岛在村冲注视下还是给了和田一个笑脸，语气中不乏洋洋得意的意味和挑起的眉毛还是透露出本人的喜悦。  
  
“不不不，只是之前碰到樱井さん时他对鲛岛さん很感兴趣，想结实一番，啊，鲛岛さん应该对樱井さん不是很熟。”  
  
和田轻佻地摇了摇手中的酒杯，红酒在杯中小小的晃动一圈，眼睛转向不远处正在和圈内友人闲聊的樱井。  
  
顺着和田的目光，鲛岛看到今天樱井也是和他一样黑红搭配的视觉线上  
  
移，恰好对上了樱井望过来的眼睛，鲛岛看着樱井对他举了举酒杯微笑的样子，嘴角的弧度高扬了几分给对方回了个礼。  
  
再看向和田时，他带着探究意味的目光手指搓着下巴一副好奇的样子，“你们两个认识？关系还不错的样子，嗯？”  
  
听着和田质疑的声音，鲛岛生气地仰头一口饮尽杯中的红酒，舔了舔嘴角的红酒渍，“怎么不可以吗？我连樱井さん眼角的痣的位置都知-”  
  
和唇舌 一个快速的咬合让鲛岛一个不小心咬到了舌头的人，和，田冲着鲛岛身后的位置招了招手，暂停了与友人闲聊的樱井向两人走来。  
  
？  
  
，皱眉轻嘶了声，生理性的泛红了眼眶。捂住嘴巴挥手让村冲不用过来，鲛岛任性的直接转身离开了酒会没让和田嘲讽。快速的转身让鲛岛没有注意到樱井皱眉跟在了他的身后。  
  
“该死的和田！都怪他！嘶......痛死了。”  
  
鲛岛恨恨解开领带甩在一边，捂住嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的专注翻找小型急救箱里的药物，走进社长专属的房间时没有留意到身后樱井跟着进入了房间，正双手交叉握在胸前，背靠着门笑吟吟的看着他孩子气的动作。  
  
眼看鲛岛都要给自己上谁却还没注意到房间有另外一个人的存在，樱井无奈的上前几步，刻意加重了脚步声。  
  
“谁！？”  
  
“是我，之前采访过鲛岛社长您的樱井  
  
樱井被化妆师精心修理的眉毛微皱，昨晚才幻想的手指现在轻抬着自己的，而翔，酒会上看您状况好像不是很好所以冒昧前来查看，鲛岛社长还好吗？下颚，一手停在下唇处露出咬伤的舌尖，樱井从药箱里拿出几块棉花轻压咬伤的舌面。  
  
樱井看了看四周，站起身从冰桶里挑选了一块冰块，岛上眨眼看着樱井  
  
认真给自己处理伤口的模样，红晕逐渐浮现现脸上的伤口，耳朵红的仿造的佛像，，从胸前的口袋掏出手帕包住了冰块，压在已经止血好的舌面处。快要冒烟。  
  
“我喜欢你。” 等等  
  
！！！我说了什么，我可以回复那句话吗！？该死，按照设定下一步不是告白才对。  
  
沉浸喜欢的人近距离接触自己时无意吐露的心声太可怕了，鲛岛感觉自己的脑子快要烧没了，急忙推开听到自己的话后愣住的人企图走出房间，鲛岛没有留意自己只穿着衬衫，外套和领带已经被自己摔在一边。  
  
“  
  
等等，零病！” 樱井回过神后还没开心的回应就看见人要逃避的样子，快步上前将鲛岛揽入怀中，平日坚持锻炼的好处在此时体现出来了，，轻松轻松的禁锢住挣扎的怀中人，见鲛岛前言不搭后语的否认刚才的表白，怒火不由涌上心头，樱井将鲛岛的身体转向自己，让人背靠房门，一腿撑在对方岔开的双腿间彻底让人无法逃开。  
  
“你就不想听我的回复？”  
  
鲛岛为这紧贴的距离脸红，也嗅到了对方身上传来的香水味，清爽的柑橘香和酒会上带来的酒味掺杂在一起，更别论昨晚才偷窥过的肉体就算被衣服遮掩也还是让他忍不住腿抖。  
  
“昨晚我是故意的” “  
  
什么昨晚？”  
  
“昨晚在浴室里的事情我是  
  
认真的。” 看着鲛岛眼神飘忽就是不看向自己，但脸倒是诚实的泛起红晕消不下去，樱井叹了口气，收紧揽住对方腰身的手，向前挺下胯部，暗示的意味十足。  
  
“我知道盥洗台天花角落的摄像头，所以刻意在你眼皮底下做那种事。” “  
  
你在耍我！？”  
  
一把抓住听到自己话后挥拳过来的手，樱井紧握住鲛岛的手，在他手背处留下一个轻轻的吻，身体前倾压住鲛岛的上身，吻向那肖想已久的嘴唇。  
  
惩罚般掐了下鲛岛乱动的腰，作为主播灵活的舌头撬开了紧抿的唇，毫不客气在对方口内游走一番，带有侵略性的勾住试图躲藏的舌头交缠起来，意识到对方的吻技略带生涩，樱井暗笑着加深了这个吻，直到鲛岛闷哼着捶了自己几下才放开对方。  
  
细细吻着鲛岛喘息张开的嘴唇，趁着人身体发软讨好般在他的脸颊蹭了蹭，完美的利用自己的大眼睛的优势微笑注视鲛岛。  
  
“所以，你喜欢我……？”  
  
鲛岛想到刚才的对话，兴奋的抓住樱井的外套小弧度的摇晃，双眼亮亮的像得到心爱玩具的孩童，压根没有去在意现在姿势对自己带来的威胁。  
  
“我喜欢你，从很久以前开始，三年前，在公园里是你狠狠训斥了当时事业低谷的我，同时也鼓舞了我。后来我一直关注着你，能够接到采访你的工作我很高兴。”  
  
鲛岛干咳几声，没好意思说出自己压根忘记的事实，但刚上任的恋人满心欢喜期待的模样实在不忍撒谎。  
  
“我，我不记得了。” “  
  
那只好惩罚你了，零治。”  
  
即便樱再次  
  
被激烈的吻吞没时鲛岛出神想着，随后主动将双手搭在对方的肩上响应。  
  
樱井快速解开了鲛岛的皮带扔在一旁，手覆上定期健身而紧实挺翘的臀色情的抚摸着，贴近彼此勃起的下身隔着裤子摩擦。  
  
“唔嗯......下面难受... …”  
  
拉下彼此的裤链，掏出硬的发疼的硬物，手勉强握住两根涨大吐汁的阴茎胡乱撸动，从未这样接触过的奇妙触感惹得鲛岛难以自持的在湿吻的空隙发出细碎呻吟，樱井的手随之覆在鲛岛的上面，挺动下身带动鲛岛的硬物操着两人沾了黏液的手。  
  
鲛岛生涩的反应让樱井欣喜若狂，没有什么是比恋人同自己一般禁欲，不多触碰床笫之事来的幸福。更何况鲛岛的颜色那样可爱，淡淡的粉褐色让樱井欲罢不能。  
  
牙齿咬开鲛岛衬衫的纽扣，口中的津液沾湿了衬衫布，紧紧地贴着衔接喘息微微起伏的身体。  
  
手扶住向前撑起鲛岛的上身，樱井含住已经挺立的乳首，像是吃到了美味似  
  
太可爱了，樱井着迷地在两颗被啃咬的红肿的乳首游离，隐隐还能从这具诱人的身体躯干上闻的人的舔舐啃咬，惹得手上这副身体的主人情不自禁地颤抖着。到奶香味。  
  
将鲛岛的身体翻过，人们趴在被他们磨蹭变得温热的木门，蹲下将人松垮皱褶的西裤脱下，露出紧实且微微颤抖的臀部，樱井两手扇在挺直的臀上，听到上方传来的闷哼安抚般在泛起了绯色的地方亲吻着，两手扣住不安分乱动的胫骨像和面一样揉捏，掰开臀瓣露出不隔开合的皱褶穴口。  
  
“嗯啊啊-不要......好脏唔......”  
  
樱井张嘴含住穴口，湿热的舌头戳刺干涩的小洞，在小洞张开的时候钻进穴内游走戳弄敏感的肠壁，手轻轻拍下挺翘的臀部，安抚想要逃离这种异样快感的鲛岛，因为紧张在每次进入而抽出时紧紧夹着的穴口让樱井硕大的下身再次涨大了圈，每当樱井狠狠吮吸啃咬穴肉的时候鲛岛就会传出啜泣般的呻吟，原本干涩的穴口湿漉漉的发亮，在樱井口活下颤动巍巍地面一丝津液，手指不忘撩拨恋人的前方被冷落翘起的阴茎，不轻不重地揉搓着，指尖不时在顶端处划过摁压。  
  
“呜……翔さん……太刺激了……”  
  
“你看，这深红  
  
的穴肉缠住了樱井湿热灵活的舌头紧紧收缩着，前身挺立的阴茎在刺激下不断吐露透明的津液，沾湿了樱井的手和脚下的地板。  
  
翔さん的声音太色气了，鲛岛全身的骨头像被洛哈特施了错误的魔咒一样软软的趴在门板上，胸膛随着樱井在后穴的玩弄贴紧着门板浅浅磨蹭带来微弱的刺痛和快感，后方被樱井吮吸时响起的啧啧水声羞耻地鲛岛咬住了手腕处衬衫的布料。  
  
“翔さん......不行......要射了……”  
  
鲛岛半眯着眼迷乱地扭动后臀，在樱井一个狠狠地吮吸中释放出今日份的第一股精液，仅靠着一根舌头就被操射的羞耻让鲛岛将脸埋在樱井怀里，射精后发软的身体被樱井有力的臂膀紧紧搂住。鲛岛的后背靠在沾上精液的门板，与身上只剩下一件衬衫的自己不同，樱井的衣服完好的都在身上，只露出精神高昂的阴茎，恍惚间鲛岛觉得这有些像办公室玩，也许接下来可以试试。  
  
“可能有点疼，忍一忍。”  
  
樱井抬起鲛岛的双腿让他环在腰上，鲛岛脸上滑落下来的汗液被他一一吻走。  
  
鲛岛双手勾住樱井的脖颈，双腿环在樱井没有一点多余肉的腰间，身体悬空的感觉不太美好，鲛岛仰着头向前索要了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，臀肉间那滚烫的阴茎摩擦着被扩张的很好的穴口，这样撩拨式的试探带来了强烈的空虚感，鲛岛不耐烦地耸动了下臀，主动收缩穴口吞吐隐隐约约快要进入的冠状处。  
  
“进来......”  
  
樱井强忍深深进入的欲望，手握住阴茎慢慢的进入那湿软空虚的甬道，黏糊糊的吻吞没了鲛岛被进入时甜腻的尖叫，樱井捧着臀瓣大开大合的操弄  
  
鲛岛不在乎自己的声音会不会跨越门缝让外人听到，难以自控吐露让樱井只会变得更加兴奋操干他的带着哭腔的甜腻淫叫。  
  
“太快啊啊……太…用力……”  
  
“但是零治看起来很爽的样子，社长这里好棒啊。”  
  
樱井压低嗓音凑近鲛岛的耳边沉声说着，舔舐圆润发烫的耳珠，刻意在最近的位置发出吸收吸的声音，被深深操开的穴肉颤动收紧了内壁绞住那根滚烫粗大的阴茎，“社长”一词带来的效果大大刺激了陷入情欲的鲛岛，在激烈快感下鲛岛爽的快要流出眼泪，抽泣般抱紧了樱井的上身在快速的抽插下放声叫唤。  
  
“不是社长......啊啊......零治，叫我......”  
  
‘零治，零治...唔，放松。’  
  
鲛岛深深的感受到巨大的阴茎在肠壁夹紧下抽送戳刺的动作，樱井粗大阴茎上因为快感而弓起的青筋经络划过自己软热的甬道，冠状顶端溢出的津液混着穴内的液体在抽送下沾湿彼此的下身，交合处甚至在快速的抽插下泛起一圈白沫。  
  
太刺激了，肉体碰撞的声音和交合处发出的黏腻水声仿佛形成一股电流涌向鲛岛全身，常年禁欲的身体容易禁不住突如其来的激烈性爱，阴茎的酸胀感在樱井一次又又一次的大力抽送下加深，鲛岛挺起身体，紧绷的背好似一张拉开的弓，手指在樱井性感的背肌上划上几道深深的红痕。  
  
“啊啊......要...... …射了……”  
  
摩擦樱井小腹的阴茎高挺着射出精液，因着姿势有过多沾在两人的上身和相连一起的下身处，樱井将射精后四肢无力的人抱入怀中，一步一步缓慢的在地板走着，埋在穴内的阴茎仍然精神没有爆发的后果，重心的变化让鲛岛只能紧紧攀在这折腾了自己好半会的炽热身体，樱井的阴茎成为了鲛岛的支撑物，他扭了扭臀部不安地抬头亲吻樱井的唇瓣，吸了吸鼻子撒娇似的蹭着樱井的颈窝。  
  
“去床上......翔さん怎么还不射，啊…不要再深了呜……”  
  
“很快了，发现零病的敏感点我们就不做了。”  
  
鲛岛在床上对樱井的夸赞大大愉悦了他，有时意味着不是这样，樱井的手在鲛岛的身体游走触碰那些发现的敏感部位，轻柔将人放在床上，拿过床头拜访的一个枕头垫在鲛岛的腰后，仍然发软的双腿架在樱井的肩上上，激烈的抽送渐渐变得温柔轻缓，避免鲛岛因为承受不住而第二日不能好好上班。  
  
“零治真好看......”  
  
鲛岛因着快感流泪发红的眼眶和不断发出呻吟无法闭合的红润嘴唇让樱井的独占欲爆棚，恶狠狠地在鲛岛的身体染上深浅不一的吻痕，樱井俯下身在搂住鲛岛九浅一深的抽送，任由对方在自己的颈窝处在小兽般的啃咬，牙齿咬住脖子颈旁位置的软肉舔舐着，留下鲜红显眼的齿痕，沉浸在温存动作中的鲛岛没有留意所啃咬的位置是无法遮掩，强烈的散发着占有欲意味的印记。  
  
“社长！”  
  
门口突然的敲门声和村冲撞击的声音同时响起，惊的鲛岛瞬间绞紧穴肉箍住那根为所欲为的巨大阴茎，樱井咬紧牙关才没在突然的夹紧下射出来，粗  
  
“没唔……没事” 喘几声放慢了抽送的动作让鲛岛好能够给对方回应，在鲛岛的没有威胁意味的怒瞪下樱井笑了笑在人面包似的脸颊亲了下。，我有些累了需要休息，村冲你去应付和田啊……”  
  
”好的，社长请注意身体好好休息。”  
  
鲛岛羞恼再一次夹紧穴肉，看着坏心眼的严重恋人皱眉轻嘶的样子好心情的扬眉笑笑，忍住快感带来不由自主发出的呻吟，勉强寻回理智给担忧自己的村冲回复，听到高跟鞋嗒嗒走远的声音，鲛岛总算松下口气。  
  
“零治，找到了哦。” ‘  
  
啊啊啊- ’  
  
穴内的凸起点被樱井狠狠地顶弄，鲛岛好不容易放松的身体再一次紧绷，半勃的阴茎在凸起位置一次又一次的戳刺硬挺地在樱井紧实的腹肌上摩擦，每一次抽送都在即将离开穴肉的时候大力顶到最深处，顺着敏感点的地方硕大的阴茎毫不留情的抽插着，激烈又令人意乱情迷，鲛岛再一次啜泣出来，双手抓紧了身下的床单，体位的关系甚至能够清楚看到令自己陷入淫乱的硕大阴茎是怎么进入自己的身体。  
  
“不要了......翔……啊啊……要疯掉了……”  
  
“不会的，嗯...零治喊我的名字。”  
  
“翔...啊……翔……好深……”  
  
鲛岛迷乱的摇摆着脑袋，脑袋一片空白就会发出淫乱的叫声，强烈的抽送下鲛岛努力迎合樱井的动作移位将向后穴往阴茎上送去，每当阴茎要抽出时肠壁都不舍得夹紧，床板  
  
在两人激烈的动作下仿佛都要吱呀作响，鲛岛虚软的手臂搂住樱井汗淋淋的上身，允许的叫唤让鲛岛的嗓音有些沙哑，但仍像助燃剂兴奋的樱井不能自己。  
  
囊袋拍打深红穴口的声音大大在两人耳边响起，再一次深深地顶弄敏感点的阴茎，在床上就没再触碰只是磨蹭樱井腹肌的阴茎硬生生被刺激的喷洒出樱井  
  
被钉在敏感处喷射精液的阴茎刺激的尖声高叫，疲软的阴茎吐露了些许透明的津液微微抖动着，整个身体陷入了高潮后的余韵而不时抽搐。  
  
“翔さん，你怎么这么熟练？”  
  
身体稍稍恢复些体力后鲛岛的手指在樱井挺立起的  
  
“三年里我一直在想你，梦里和自我抚慰时都幻想” 乳首处画圈挑拨，想到是跟别人在一起练就的技术并让不认识的其他人也这样舒服鲛岛就一阵不爽。了无数次这样的场景。”  
  
一手搭在鲛岛的腰间给人按摩，以免过后身体酸软不能好好走路，听出鲛岛话中的酸意，樱井笑出声在怀中人的发旋  
  
“睡吧，明天起床再和村冲さん说清楚情况吧。” 处亲了亲，拉过被折腾的乱七八糟的被子盖在彼此身上，紧紧。住迷迷糊糊半眯着眼快昏睡过去的恋人。 ”  
  
“唔……晚安。”  
  
鲛岛噘嘴讨要了个吻，ふふ的笑着枕在樱井的手臂上安心睡下。  
  
也许我该给和田社长几份礼物，虽说今晚的邀约是无意造成，包围睡眠前樱井恍惚想着。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
